This Broken Soul
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: This new school is strange. Roxas Black, a transfer student who doesn't fit in, never thought he'd go to a school where two people died, some kid named Sora and Axel Hastings. Roxas never believed in ghosts until the Axel Hastings appeared in is shower.
1. Chapter I

**AN: HELLO HELLO, and guess what everyone! I'm doing a collaboration with my best roleplaying buddy EVAR. This is the first collab I have ever done before, and it is based off of a roleplay me and her did that was quite the epic masterpiece SO. This first chapter is by her, and she will also be putting it up on her account so if you happen to find this fic on the website on some one else's account by the name of '****roxasoras', don't worry it's her! Hahaha okay, so in this collaboration we will go back and forth writing chapters, so the next time I/we update this the next chapter will be written by yours truly! So we hope you enjoy this and await for more!**

It was inevitable that he would be the last one to be picked; this was the thought that had been nagging within the innermost crevices of the blonde's mind, becoming increasingly prominent as names that weren't his were called out by the two captains in charge of selecting their teams.

"Tch," scoffed the taller of the duo, another (considerably taller) blonde who regarded the remaining students with disdain. "I don't want either of these lamers on my team."

Regardless of his situation and the reason which dictated the team captains' reticence to choose him, it still stung a little as the chubby kid whose hairstyle reminded the male of a pineapple was chosen, leaving transfer student Roxas Black to awkwardly shuffle towards the side who had been lumbered with him.

Such was the curse of the new kid: people only interacted with you when they were forced to, thus you wandered around on your lonesome until someone took pity on your poor, obscured soul. Had he been in elementary or even middle school then they would have swarmed around him, clamouring to be his bestest best friend because he was something new and therefore interesting. But no, high schoolers were more inclined to consider social status and standing before anything else - they wouldn't want to take the risk of befriending him only to discover that he were a geek or something equally as undesirable which would tarnish their beloved reputations.

"Okay guys," their teacher, who had introduced himself as Mr. Strife, began upon retrieving a blue bat from one of the boxes that had been carted out from the storage room by the keener students who had been the first to change. "The last time we struggled, some of you got carried away." Azure eyes settled upon a student on Roxas' team whom he remembered as Hayner.

"Heheh, yeah, chicken wuss!" Goaded the blonde captain.

"Shut up Seifer!" Hayner cried hotly, cheeks tinged with crimson.

"Both of you," sighed Mr. Strife, "the main part of the lesson's barely started and you're already getting on my nerves."

_How eloquent of you,_ Roxas mused, swallowing hard when both boys adopted variably sheepish expressions (though Seifer's arrogant swagger still remained), and the teacher proceeded to explain the rules of 'struggling'.

He gestured to a set of shoulder pads which were attached to a network of black straps that apparently wound about the wearer's torso, and a helmet equipped with a mouth guard. The man then informed them of the regulations regarding contact: no wrestling or anything which would impede on the other party's movement.

Roxas felt himself zoning out, but was soon roused back into reality when Hayner elbowed him in the sight with a slender elbow. The blonde blinked rapidly, gazing up dumbfounded and found himself meeting his teacher's cold stare.

"Thanks for volunteering, Black." Mr. Strife nodded, all but throwing the protective gear at the spiky-haired youth. "Addison, help him out."

"Yessir!" Hayner mock saluted, invoking an eye roll from their superior. Oblivious to the irritation that he caused, Hayner proceeded to help Roxas as instructed and finally handed him one of the bats, whose weight the boy had underestimated.

"How am I supposed to move?" He groaned beneath the mass of the 'suit'. "Let alone hit someone?"

"We'll play without spheres for now," announced the man in charge of the class. "So as to get you guys used to moving about."

"Guys?" Roxas all but squeaked.

"You can't struggle alone, lamer," grinned Seifer, also sporting the shoulder pads, straps and helmet. "Though I bet someone like you would fight yourself and still lose!"

What did this guy possess that warranted him to be a complete and utter dick? Roxas' fingers clenched tighter about the handle in defiance of Seifer's words, adrenaline pulsing through his blood vessels and making the bat seem lighter in his grasp.

"Stand ten feet apart," instructed Mr. Strife, taking hold of the whistle which hung at his throat and placing it between his lips. "Three... Two..."

Before he had chance to blow into the device, the larger of the blonde combatants darted forward, bat poised to whack Roxas about the head. Despite the presence of the helmet, the pre-emptive strike caught the already uneasy student off guard, and Roxas found himself suddenly staggering backward.

"Almasy!" Came Mr. Strife's alarmed cry - he went to intervene but was obstructed by twenty or so boys who now crowded the pair of strugglers.

Roxas had now recovered for the most part, his teeth were clenched tightly together as he and Seifer circled the invisible arena (albeit it more laboriously in the the slender blonde's case, the 'armour' was goddamn heavy!). He watched as Seifer's lip curved upwards into a smug smirk, and Roxas anticipated that there would be a flurry of strikes when his antagonist lunged forward a second time, just from the glint in the boy's eyes. Of course, he had no clue as to how he could counter effectively, nor the strength in his body to deflect the older male's unquestionably powerful assault.

Instead, he released a small yelp and ducked to the side - the weight of the shoulder guards threw his balance askew and the transfer student soon found himself on his stomach, knees stinging from the abrasion across the asphalt.

"Roxas!" He heard Hayner shriek above the raucous hubbub of their fellow males. The transfer student stared dizzily up to spy Seifer going in for another melee attack now that he was mostly incapacitated, and stuck out his bat in a bid to trip the oncoming blonde. Roxas felt something connect with the weapon before Seifer emitted a yelp of his own - a mighty cheer erupted around him and then Roxas was hauled to his feet.

"Black, you okay?" Mr. Strife's fingers were already working to unfasten the protective hear and Roxas felt the pressure of the helmet ease off as it was wrenched from his golden-yellow head.

"Mmm," was all he could respond with as he gnawed his lower lip, glancing furtively to the male on the ground. "Is Seifer...?"

"In trouble? Yeah."

"Roxas! That was amazing!" Remarked an awe-inspired Hayner, who had shoved his way out of the depths of the boisterous crowd of onlookers and was now beside the blonde.

"Take him to Miss Gainsborough's office. He's got two nasty scrapes on his knees which need to be cleaned up."

Roxas glanced down and sure enough, there were two cuts from where he had tumbled ungracefully to the ground, rouge liquid glistening upon the surface of the tender, newly exposed skin - it was as if they had only appeared when the teacher mentioned them. They were sore too, twinging with a prickly pain that was bearable yet simultaneously bothersome. He was grateful when Hayner wrapped an arm around his shoulders, feeling somewhat giddy from when Seifer had clubbed him about the head.

Said male was now receiving a stern lecture from Mr. Strife, his nonchalance unfaltering as he was forbidden from participating in subsequent physical education lessons which centered around struggling and issued a week's worth of after school detention.

"Cocky bastard," Hayner growled once they were safely out of earshot. "But seriously man, way to go! No-one's ever managed to trip Seifer before - not even me!"

Roxas had assumed that Hayner was proficient when it came to sports when he'd been their captain's first selection. He was annoying as heck, so it obviously wasn't due to popularity, and the boy had seen him associated with pineapple-head (also known as Pence Sorenson, not that Roxas understood why he had remembered that guy's name). The cute brunette who completed Hayner's trio was Olette Fleur, but her chances of being 'someone' were hindered by her love for academics. Even at a school that prided itself on its scholastics and where parents paid copious amounts of money to educate their offspring, all that mattered to the students was superficiality and whether you had the personality to match.

Of course, Roxas wasn't snobbish when it came to people walking into his life and offering friendship, but Hayner was one of the last people he would consider to be a peer. But, if it meant getting closer to Olette...

"Heh," the typically dour male chuckled. "I got lucky."

"Well, you oughta share some of that luck around," replied Hayner, no sooner had the words left Roxas' vocal chords. "You do realise that you're like... A hero now, right? Sure, Seifer _might_ start a personal vendetta against you for humiliating him, but I've got your back!" To demonstrate, he struck Roxas squarely between the shoulder blades which caused him to splutter. The idea of Seifer wanting revenge didn't seem like a very amusing one at all, regardless of how lucky Hayner had deemed him to be.

Finally, they reached the nurse's office, home to a charming young woman clad in a pink uniform and sporting a pink bow in her elegant brown tresses. Green eyes regarded Roxas kindly, her painted lips parting as she gasped at the state of his knees. Somewhat baffled by the fact that someone too young and pretty to be the school nurse was tending to his wounds as if they would have to be amputated otherwise, Roxas felt his cheeks pinken - something which did not go unnoticed by the other blonde who was lingering around like an unwanted smell.

"Don't blame you man," he winked after Miss Gainsborough had applied the antiseptic cream and gone behind the curtain to collect suitably-sized band-aids. "Aerith's pretty hot."

There were some people in the world who desperately needed zippers rather than lips so that Roxas could shut them up at his own leisure, and Hayner was proving to be one of them. The teasing did not subside once 'Aerith' had returned with the band-aids; it was bad enough that he felt like a little kid having his wounds dressed by his mother rather than a fifteen year old, red-blooded male without his new companion's (and the term was applied very loosely in this case) jibes.

He'd wanted to go about his school life with his head down, drawing little attention to himself, but in the space of half an hour, he'd managed completely screw this plan up, for Hayner was now prattling on about him being the envy of all the guys as well as the latest addition to Seifer's hit list. Roxas almost wished that the floor would open up and devour him whole, dreading the moment when the fair-haired male would return with their belongings from the changing rooms and resume his far-from-amusing tirade.

Someone upstairs must've been aware of his plight and pitied him, for no sooner had he thanked the nurse and walked out of the office, he were greeted by none other than Olette (granted, Pence was with her too, but Roxas completely ignored the tubby student).

"Hello," she smiled warmly, accompanying the greeting with a little wave. "I hear you managed to topple the almighty Seifer, Roxas. Pretty impressive!"

"Uh, not really," an abased Roxas responded, awkwardly scratching the base of his neck. "I just got lucky."

"Oh, I see," the girl chuckled, affixing her gaze to Hayner. "Well, Pence and I were going to visit the library. I wanna get started on next week's assignment, and it won't hurt to start prepping for the biology test either."

Such was Olette's appeal - whilst other girls were gossiping and fawning over the Neanderthal-like jocks, she was getting on with the things that really mattered.

"Yo Roxas, quit spacing out!" For the second time that day, Hayner's vocals brought him back down to Earth as his bag was shoved into his grasp. "Did you wanna go with them, or come with me to get some ice cream from the cafeteria? My treat, for the hero!"

Ice cream? Roxas felt his heart leap, mood instantly lifting - he'd never imagined that they would sell ice cream at a place like this! Maybe the expensive tuition and lodging fees were worth it, after all - not that he was paying. But now, he faced a dilemma. Olette or ice cream? Ice cream or Olette? Today, ice cream had the edge over the brunette, even with that captivating smile of hers.

_Honestly,_ he berated himself as Hayner literally grabbed him by the collar and towed him away from the twosome no sooner had he made his choice known. _There's gotta be something wrong with me to choose my stomach over spending time with a cute girl... _

Had he been nurturing any fears concerning his imminent notoriety at that moment in time rather than pondering how hard Seifer must've hit him, they were swift to dissipate when he and Hayner were striding down the corridor connecting the hospital wing to the heart of the campus. Roxas spied several members of their P.E. class congregated around something which he couldn't quite make out, due to the multitude of students who were intrigued by the exact same thing (many of whom were a great deal taller than the sophomore). Had Seifer claimed another victim? Or had an incriminating photograph of one of the popular girls without any make-up on been posted on a notice board that Roxas hadn't been aware of before?

"Oh," Hayner's eyes widened, but he did not hasten to join the gaggle of teenagers. "Guess they finally finished that memorial drinking fountain. About time."

"Memorial... Fountain?" Roxas echoed with a puzzled frown upon his face.

"You mean you don't know about Sora? Where've you been this past- Oh right, I forgot. You've only been here for what, a week?"

The blonde failed to acknowledge this apology, tilting his head to one side upon piecing the information together.

"Sora, uh, died?"

"Mmm," nodded Hayner, bearing an expression that Roxas had thought it impossible for him to make - the other male was actually solemn. "It was a year ago, just before summer vacation." Roxas also noted that he had lowered his tone - perhaps a mark of respect? "See, there was this gang known as the Organization... They were kinda the bad guys of the school, always cutting class, picking on others, pulling pranks and generally causing trouble for-"

"Sounds like Seifer," interjected the spiky-haired blonde.

"No... No!" Hayner shook his head adamantly, waving his hands to emphasize how wrong Roxas was. "Much worse than Seifer. There's only one Seifer, but there were six of _them_."

"Were?"

"I'll get to that!" Hissed the informant. "Didn't you wanna hear about Sora? Anyway," came the frown, "the Organization had a problem with some kids our age. Wait, no... Riku was in the class above, but he was childhood friends with Sora, so..."

Roxas' sky blue eyes rolled in their sockets. They were nearly at the cafeteria by now, and Hayner was still far from the main point of his explanation.

"Whatever, there were three of them who were the Organization's main targets: Sora and Riku, and a girl called Kairi. Sora and Kairi were pretty innocent, but from what I heard, Riku wasn't afraid to affiliate himself with the dark side if need be. The Organization wanted him to join them, but he wouldn't. It ended up with a huge fight on the roof! Riku was up against Axel Hastings - the most notorious member of the Organization!"

Roxas couldn't help but wonder if Hayner was going to pee himself from excitement, the way he was carrying on, becoming more animated with each word that escaped from his lips.

"He _killed_ Sora and then took his own life outta guilt! Oh, speak of the devil - that's him right there!" Hayner indicated to a notice board suspended on a wall just outside the cafeteria. The cork surface was dominated by the handsome, angular face of a crimson haired teen, photographs having been taken from a variety of different angles.

"What the...?" Roxas remarked, golden brows arching skyward.

"Yeah, he was pretty popular with the girls, despite being a jackass. Makes you sick, right?"

"I see..." The blonde breathed, chest tightening as he stared into the static, emerald eyes of a supposed killer.

"Guess every girl's unable to resist a bad boy... Even after what went on, his fan club still keep this weird... Shrine thing up. Principal Yen Sid tried to get rid of it, but it's like nothing can stop the will of rabid Axel fangirls," he laughed, albeit hollowly.

There were so many pictures of this man, but none of them seemed to have been taken with his knowledge (though the centermost picture was clearly labeled with his name and class number, so Roxas assumed that this was from a yearbook of some sort).

"Yeah, if you're wondering why he looks so old for a sophomore, it was because they dropped him down a grade. He liked playing hooky, and I reckon it's also so he could continue his reign of terror over the school - it's not like they'd expel him when his family's paying good money to keep him away from them anyway. He'd be a senior if he hadn't have... But if you ask me... It's better without him around anymore..."

Roxas deemed this to be somewhat harsh, but knew that he hadn't experienced school life with the Organization and Axel around and therefore couldn't judge.

"What about the rest of them? You said there were six, yeah?"

"Saix graduated last year, and Xigbar and Luxord shortly after the incident occurred. Demyx and Zexion were in Axel's class, so they're seniors, but you don't hear much from them. S'why Seifer's suddenly started up."

With one last look at the peculiar memorial the two blondes entered the cafeteria and promptly joined the line of people trailing from the hatch.

"Shit!"

"What is it?" Roxas blinked passively.

"Uhh... Ahaha..." Hayner was rummaging through his bag. "I seem to have left my money in my dorm room..." A sheepish grin crept its way across Hayner's mouth, causing Roxas to sigh with exasperation.

"Here," he muttered and retrieved his own black and white, checkered wallet, offering it to his classmate.

"Sweet! I totally owe you, man!" Hayner cheered, tipping out a handful of coins and all but throwing it back at its spiky haired owner. "Two ice creams, please!" He grinned to the female who stood behind the counter and was promptly asked which flavours he so desired. "Roxas, whaddya-"

"I don't care. Anything'll do I guess," shrugged Roxas, who pocketed his wallet and swung his bag over one shoulder before sloping lethargically from the queue and heading for an occupied space beside one of the windows. "I'll get a table."

The blonde didn't have long to mull over the day's events or recall the assignments he had been given by his teachers earlier on, for Hayner was soon striding towards him with two bars of ice cream in his grasp.

"I got you the same as me," came the explanation as Roxas was handed one of the blue-wrappered treats. "Hope you don't mind."

"Sea salt ice cream..." Roxas uttered aloud, shuddering internally upon imagining the taste. He'd hated swimming in the ocean as a child and accidentally swallowing a mouthful of saline water, or even getting it on his lips, and why Hayner was so keen on it, he hadn't the foggiest.

"It's nicer than it sounds, trust me," said an observant Hayner who was already gorging on his own popsicle. "Here - try some of mine if you want."

"No thanks," the transfer student pulled a face, tearing the wrapper apart and tentatively protruding his tongue in order to lick the azure ice cream. It was such a strange taste - he'd never savoured anything like it before! As stated in the name, it _was_ salty but the flavour soon became much sweeter as it lingered on his tastebuds.

"Good?" The other boy laughed upon witnessing the child-like expression of his peer.

"Mmm, yeah!" Roxas nodded, eagerly suckling on the frozen dessert until his lips were numb.

"Hey," one of Hayner's feet collided with Roxas' shins, drawing his attention away from the newfound delight. "You know what else?"

A silent Roxas shook his head, causing his golden-blonde spikes to dance a little.

"So I told you about Axel and Sora... But I didn't tell you about the ghost, did I?"

He wasn't sure whether it was the blue bar of sea salt ice cream or not, but Roxas felt a sudden chill run up his spine. The youth averted his gaze from the brown eyed teen, staring down at the courtyard which the cafeteria overlooked. Was this all some sort of ploy, to befriend the new guy and then scare him shitless with a lame ghost story? They wouldn't break into his dormitory halfway through the night and carry him off somewhere in order to freak him out and thus 'initiate' him, would they?

Axel probably wasn't even dead! No doubt a kid like him would have been cutting class all the time that Roxas was there, and it was a rather large establishment... Then again, there wasn't anyone named Sora in his sophomore classes (but there _was _a Kairi), unless the boy had somehow failed freshman year.

His heart was in his mouth when a redhead suddenly emerged from the bushes, but they were short and rather rotund - the polar opposite of what he envisioned Axel to be (guys of Axel's 'caliber' were _always_ tall, slender and incredibly handsome - not that he found bullies attractive).

"Don't tell me you-"

"No, I don't believe in ghosts!" Roxas snapped, before releasing a sigh and running his tongue across what was left of his popsicle. "They're about as real as those 'you are a winner!' ads on the internet, or teachers who don't give you any homework... Speaking of which, maybe I better go start on stuff now... I didn't get to shower after P.E. class either..." He probably reeked of a tramp's armpit, or something equally as repulsive. Perhaps a minor exaggeration, but the blonde was slightly obsessive when it came to personal hygiene.

"Haha, yeah!" Hayner had completely ignored him. "A few people have been seeing strange things lately... Like bags that float across the room, and disappearing homework. Wait, no... That's the excuse I'm gonna make to Mr. Leonhart tomorrow."

"... A ghost stole your homework?" An ever-increasingly impatient Roxas cocked an eyebrow in simultaneous incredulity and amusement at Hayner's unbridled imbecility. "Wow..."

"I know, right?" Hayner chortled, scooping up their litter and proceeding to poke at either of the two wrappers with his finished popsicle stick.

"Anyway," the fifteen year old cleared his throat, beginning his second bid for freedom. "I'm gonna head back to my room now. Catch you later, maybe."

"Oh, I was gonna ask if you wanted to come to my room to read some comics, but... Bye I guess..." Hayner waved slightly in farewell, but Roxas was already stalking out of the cafeteria as fast as his twinging legs could carry him.

_Dumb ghost story,_ Roxas scoffed silently as he was met with the sight of two-dozen or so Axel Hastingses scowling, smirking and brooding before the living world that surrounded them. _People'll believe anything if they're stupid enough..._

Despite his doubts, the blonde found himself meandering towards the supposed memorial site for the other 'casualty'. Sure enough, the image of a cheerful brunette beamed straight at him above a gleaming fountain, alongside a plaque which bore a name and two dates. Roxas assumed these to be the kid's birthday and the day of the incident.

Sora had turned fourteen shortly before his life was ended; just preparing to enter high school before Axel Hastings decided that the sunny-faced youth didn't deserve a place on Earth anymore. From what he understood, the boarding school also catered for slightly younger students though this was not its main focus. It only served to enhance the tragedy which had occurred, for Sora at least.

Any intrigue he had harboured towards Axel soon morphed into disgust and Roxas stomped away from the fountain with nausea bubbling within the pit of his stomach. 

He was able to erase the negativity no sooner had he delved into the assortment of essays and assignments that loomed over him, removed the band-aids from his knees and taken his long sought-after shower. By the time the boy was prepared for bed feeling refreshed and moderately fatigued, it was approximately eleven o'clock. Garbed in his typical nightwear (a light blue t-shirt and a clean pair of boxer shorts), Roxas clambered into bed and closed his eyes, thinking about the lovely Olette and how goddamn irritating Hayner was.

A short while after his blonde head had collided with the soft pillow and he was drifting between the realm of dreams and the reality of consciousness, he heard a peculiar hissing noise which seemed to be coming from his en suite. Roxas was certain that he had switched the shower off, even in his lethargic haze.

The boy pushed back the covers, rubbing his half-lidded eyes as he swung both feet over the side of the mattress and staggered in a zombie-like manner towards the bathroom.

It was actually quite humid when his fingers pushed against the door, a pillar of steam gushing out and rousing him to full alertness. Roxas spluttered a little, waving his arms to clear away the vaporous clouds and staring at the shower.

Even if he hadn't been completely awake by then, the presence of a naked redhead standing inside the cubicle opposite the door and washing their tall, slender, probably handsome form would definitely have had an impact on the unsuspecting blonde.

They were whistling a song that Roxas vaguely recognized, seemingly oblivious to the boy's presence. His eyes rivaled the size of saucers as he regarded the intruder in horror, and Roxas gulped heavily when something connected sparked within his short term memory.

The red hair... The nonchalant pose, even as they were showering with their back turned to him. Roxas knew who it was, but didn't want to believe it. He was dreaming - that was it! The additives in the popsicle in combination with Hayner's nonsense were just making him see strange things in his sleep! Soon, he would wake up back in his bed, and this would have all been a hallucination.

"Mmm," he heard the throaty moan of the man, still paralyzed with fear. A figment of his imagination or not, there was a murderer in his bathroom...

"You must be Roxas, right? The name's Axel Hastings. Got it memorized?"


	2. Chapter II

**AN/: Hay everybody! Sorry it's taken me this long to update on this story, but here you go, another chapter of this is up! As a collab the next chapter will be written by roxasoras sometime in the future! This has a great deal of mature content in this chapter, so you've been warned! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

There was perhaps some truth to the rumor about the spirit of Axel Hastings wandering about the school at night, but most of it was bologna. In fact, the man who now stood in Roxas Black's shower, sighing softly as the warm water struck his bare flesh and dripped onto the floor, wasn't even a ghost. The red-haired male who had introduced himself as Axel Hastings had a vague idea as to what had occurred during his 'absence', for the pretty little angel who had appeared to him whilst he was absentmindedly hovering about in limbo had been kind enough to inform him that he would be returning to Earth only a year after he had died. Apparently, the people like him whose souls had been judged to be neither completely good or bad had to wait around a while in order to be assigned some sort of...assignment, mission, or a test of some kind, Axel remembered that much, but to be honest the only thing in Axel's brain at the time was why a cute angel like her was wearing such a freakishly short dress. He'd been quite lucky, the angel had told him, because a human who needed their help had appeared in the place to which Axel's soul was bound, and usually those of Axel's ilk were kept waiting for eons... Of course, time didn't exactly exist in limbo.

So the first thing Axel had done upon being thrust back into the human realm (and after being given rules and regulations to which he had to adhere, lest he wanted to fall into the underworld to suffer for eternity), was to take a shower. Mind you, Axel stunk like a dead body when he returned to Earth; he'd been dead for a year! So when he had caught sight of the reason why he was here, stepping groggily into the bathroom with a look of horror upon his pretty face, the redhead couldn't help but snort as Roxas Black stood there, dumbfounded, azure eyes wide as saucers.

Roxas must've been in some sort of trance or something, because he couldn't move anything, not even his eyelids which craved to blink and re-coat his drying eyes with moisture. But his brain, however, was going wild- so many horrific images flooded his brain and popped in front of his eyes as if they were a slideshow to remind him about things he had learned earlier about the deceased being known as Axel Hastings. As his still very wide blue eyes took in the features of the older male in the shower, he tried to study Axel and make sure this was actually Axel Hastings standing in his shower. He remembered the photos that had been pinned up on the bulletin board, a little ways next to the memorial fountain that was representing Sora. Okay, this guy had red hair, flaming red that was about shoulder length, terribly spiky, and had a pair of sharp emerald green eyes that looked as if they could pierce into someone's soul. And lastly, this guy was very tall, probably over six feet. The redhead in the shower was looking pretty identical to the pictures of Axel Hastings hanging up for people to remember that someone had died at this school.

Roxas's fingers twitched. He was getting feeling back! Finally, all the horror rushed inside him, bubbling within his stomach and causing adrenaline to burst inside his body and cause Roxas to panic- there was a fucking _ghost_ in his bathroom! Roxas bolted out of that bathroom quicker than he had ever thought he could run, and he dashed straight to his closet and threw open the doors, stuttering in fear as he tried to find what he was searching for. Finally, he found it and wrapped his shaking hands around the cold metal bat and charged out into the center of his room, the metal bat pointing straight at the open door of his bathroom, just waiting for that mysterious red-haired guy to emerge so Roxas could beat him over the head. Haha, yeah! It could've just been a guy who _looked_ like Axel Hastings...not the real guy!

After Roxas had run out of the bathroom, Axel's lips had pressed together, that smirk still dominating his handsome features as he realized this might be kind of fun. Roxas was smart in not screaming like how most of the girls in this school would've and just silently panicked... Axel sighed and slowly stepped out of the shower (after politely turning the water off, of course) and grabbed a towel to hide his modesty. "Pretty smart of him not to scream like a pussy or anything..." Axel murmured as he claimed another towel and rubbed his spiky locks with it before draping it about his shoulders and making his way to the bedroom.

His green eyes landed on the form of Roxas, stiff as a board, with the metal bat pointed directly at him. Roxas squeaked in alarm when Axel was seen and he tensed even more, a fearful look on his face. Axel actually laughed loudly at the sight of Roxas, clutching that baseball bat with a determined expression upon his face.

"What'cha gonna do, blondie?" Axel said. "Beat me to death? Sorry to break it to ya, sport, but that little weapon of yours isn't gonna make me go away, no matter how hard you hit me, got it memorized?" Axel grinned smugly at Roxas, not liking the darkness in the room (however he was rather accustomed to it considering he had been in the darkness for a year) and found his hand flicking on the light switch by the front door and thus filling the room with light. "Aah, that's better." Said Axel as his eyes rested back on Roxas again. Roxas was shaking a little bit.

"Aww...c'mon, do you _really_ wanna hit me with that?" Axel spoke. "I could think of something better for us to do..."

"H-Hey!" Roxas gasped. "This thing is lethal! I-I'll beat the shit out of you if you c-come any closer!" Roxas tried to get anger to replace his fear, but in all actuality he was panicking. "W-Who the hell are you a-and what do you want! Why're you here and why were you taking a shower in MY room?"

"Jesus, you're a riot," Axel commented dryly, placing his hands on his rather prominent hips. "Just calm down, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you or nothin', so just cool it. You'll wake people up, then they'll come barging into your room and see you shouting at nothing. Do you really want 'em thinking you're crazy? High school's rough as it is without having a label attached. I would know, I used to go to school here!"

"P-Police! I-I'll call 'em right now i-if you d-don't get out!"

"Same with the police; they can't see me either..." Axel went on. "It's just you. Aren't you the lucky one?"

Roxas paused a moment and swallowed thickly, his trembling calming a little more, even though this was more paranormal than anything. "I-I'm the only one who can...see you?"

"You sure are," Axel purred. Axel didn't want to elaborate any further- not at the moment anyways. It was so much more entertaining watching Roxas freak out over the whole situation (Axel neglected to imagine what it would be like if he were in Roxas's shoes, therefore had no empathy for the blonde). The redhead strode over to Roxas, his arms folding against his bare, slender torso as he tilted his head to one side. Roxas tensed and tightened his grip on the bat as Axel approached him - he wasn't about to take any chances...

"What... You haven't heard about me?" Axel asked, deliberately widening his eyes as if he were hurt by this. "I'm sure there's _some_ rumor floating around this shithole about a ghost of some kind, but to be honest, I only checked in about twenty minutes ago. S'why I took a shower. After all, I haven't been able to take a shower, let alone do _anything_ for the past year." With another very sly smirk, Axel offered out his hand to the blonde. "Don't worry, it won't fall off. I'm not a zombie."

Roxas was trying to absorb all of this at once, ignoring Axel's hand shake and finding himself feeling rather light-headed and he dropped the baseball bat which clattered loudly against the floor and proceeded to sit down on the edge of his bed. This guy really was the _real_ Axel Hastings, wasn't he? The one redheaded guy that Hayner was telling him about earlier, the guy who had died at this school was here in his bedroom, in a _towel_!

"Whoa, whoa no, there's no way I'm touching your hand!" Roxas said, his words sounding shaky. "I'm not about to sh-shake a ghost's hand!" Axel frowned and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a ghost," Axel said. "I'm just...dead." Axel stretched his toned arms and proceeded to sit down on the bed next to Roxas as if they had been friends for years, the blonde scooting a little ways from him when Axel did so. However, Roxas quirked an eyebrow and watched curiously as Axel raised one hand, flexed his slender fingers a moment, and then proceeded to drag his hand over the towel around his shoulders, stroking the soft material slowly before gripping it and then dropping it upon the floor.

"See? I can touch solid things."

Roxas swallowed thickly and didn't say anything for a moment, his eyes actually flitting from Axel to the towel he had just dropped on the floor. Making a slightly scared noise, Roxas leapt from the bed as if the mattress was covered in snakes or spiders and he skidded to the middle of the room, watching Axel carefully.

"Well...you say you're dead, huh? Well, you don't look dead to me! You just look as healthy as me. You're not rotting, or dead looking, you don't look like a corpse...you look completely alive!"

Roxas was a little paralyzed from fear that this person was actually in his room. This had to be a prank or something... A huge giant prank that the school put on for the newbies at the school who were skeptics about the deceased people who went to school here and they'd play crap on them like this or something. But then again...did that sound practical?

"Trust me, I'm dead," Axel replied. "If you were to go to my grave and dig it up, then you'd find a rotting corpse in there...probably the sexiest corpse you'll ever lay eyes on though. I don't get why the powers that be decided that I'd look my hot and sexy self, but I think it has something to do with not freaking you the fuck out." The redhead sighed in an exasperated manner, his piercing gaze settling upon Roxas once again, waiting to see what Roxas would do next.

Roxas shuddered and took a deep breath before swallowing. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Silly, I'm here to protect you!" Axel grinned, as if this was obvious. "Seriously though? I fucked up my life, and they don't know if I should go to the next life or hell. Soooo, I've been sent from limbo to help you out and shit. If I succeed, I get to be reborn in another world. If not, then I'm damned for eternity. Are you memorizing this? Because I really can't be assed to get the manual out."

"Protecting?" Roxas asked, frustration rising inside him. "I don't need to be protected. I was sent to this school to fend for myself! The only one protecting me will be myself. Besides, what the HELL do I even need protecting from! I still don't even GET was is going on here! This is CRAZY! I'm dreaming right now, this is all a dream!"

"About you wondering what I'm supposed to be protecting you from...the hell if I know," Axel shrugged. The angel who came to him hadn't been too clear about that part, it was as if she were deliberately trying to keep him in the dark about it. "But hey, if I _did _know, you'd be the first one to know, Roxas!"

Roxas was panting slightly after doing all that exasperated yelling and found himself sitting down in the circular black chair in the corner of his room and he placed a hand to his forehead and tried to deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself. Axel had gotten to his feet and was striding towards the chair Roxas was sitting in and Axel slowly knelt down in front of it, taking advantage of the fact that Roxas was still somewhat dazed from the whole ordeal.

"One thing they were clear about though," Axel smirked, his hands slowly crawling up the blonde's legs and resting upon Roxas's thighs. "I have to keep you happy... So how about it, Roxas? Want a quick handjob from a dead guy?"

Roxas was snapped out of his daze, his eyes shooting to look at Axel and suddenly, his knee jutted upwards and slammed right up into Axel's jaw. Axel fell backwards onto the floor, grunting a little but sitting up seconds later and noticing that Roxas had stood up and ran across the room to grab the bat again.

"Um, I'm gonna say NO!" Roxas hollered.

Axel's inability to feel pain was going to become particularly useful, especially if he continued to hang around with the blonde. "Look," Axel sighed as he rubbed at his jaw out of habit and stared up at the baseball bat-wielding teen with (for once) a serious expression. He was slightly peeved that this kid wasn't willing to scratch the itch that had been bugging him since he died, but he got over it quickly.

"You think I'm happy about this entire thing too? I don't wanna be looking out for some scrawny little bitch; I'm supposed to be dead. As in, done with this Earth crap. If I knew exactly what was going on then I'd tell you, but I don't, because I'm supposed to complete this 'mission' and show what a good soul I really am without any help. Well, 'sides from the manual anyway... Don't believe me? The manual I'm talkin' about is in the bathroom, in the pocket of my pants...detailing everything that I told you."

Axel's rather sudden change in demeanor caused Roxas to listen to Axel more closely now, and hearing about his suggestion to go and look at the so called manual in the bathroom, Roxas hesitated for a very long moment before he began to slowly creep towards the bathroom door. Roxas kept the bat pointed at Axel the whole time before he finally reached the bathroom and slipped into it speedily and rested his eyes on the redhead's clothes on the counter next to the shower.

Roxas placed the bat down on the toilet seat and began digging through the articles of clothing before he felt a firm something within one of the pieces of clothes. Roxas pulled out a small booklet and looked at the cover- it looked very old and had words on the front, written in very fancy, faded letters...

_Broken Animae - Enchiridion viventes mortuae_

"This looks...pretty for real..." Roxas whispered.

Roxas returned to the bedroom, seeing Axel was still sitting on the floor, looking a little annoyed, but watching Roxas closely as Roxas sat back down on his bed. He slowly opened the manual and he looked at a few pages, seeing several pages had a hell of a lot of writing on it as well as some creepily drawn pictures. It was safe to say that Roxas was now officially believing everything Axel was saying...

After scanning the sixth page of the one-hundred page manual, Roxas sighed loudly and tossed the manual carelessly next to him.

"Heeeey!" Axel snapped. "Be careful with that." The redhead's lips twitched into a smirk about a second later however. "A thousand angels probably died in order to make that book...or something. Whatever they are, those things who decide whether or not we move on or get to meet the guy downstairs."

"Well? What now then?" Roxas asked, aggravated. "Do you sleep? Do you eat? What can you even do to make yourself a 'good soul' again or whatever?"

"Haha, you make me sound like one of those virtual pets or something," Axel chuckled as he moved across the floor and leant against the bed on the floor, arms folded behind his head and his legs out in front of him, unfazed he was only wearing a small towel. "And probably not. See, being dead means that you don't need to breathe...the only reason I'm 'breathing' at the moment is because it feels weird if I don't. So, I'm taking a wild guess here and say that I don't need sleep or food either... But..." Axel's emerald eyes glinted deviously.

"I do need something else...something I'm still able to feel... I'm sure that in order to become a good soul I have to protect you from whatever it is that's out there...and satisfy you... There's nothing wrong with us having casual sex is there?" Axel winked.

"S-Sex?" Roxas exclaimed. "There's no way I'm doing _anything_ in relation to having sex with you! That also includes blowjobs or handjobs, no touching me either! Besides...I thought I heard you liked girls. My friend was telling me you were popular with girls here."

"Uh..." Axel cocked his head to one side as Roxas mentioned girls, unable to suppress yet another smirk. "Just because girls liked me, it didn't mean that I liked 'em back. I mean sure, the attention was cool and stuff, but I was happier sneaking off with my pal Saix... Pfft, he's probably graduated by now..." Axel's mouth twisted slightly as he tugged on one of his crimson spikes, gaze returning to the blonde.

"Well you know what Roxas? Too bad," He chuckled, getting to his feet again and striding towards the reluctant student. Roxas was so small and tiny, Axel could easily hold him down if he wanted to. He was such a shorty too, especially compared next to the towering height of Axel, this was something that amused the redhead. Axel's hands reached out, resting themselves on the boy's shoulders as Axel leant down and pressed his partially open mouth against that of Roxas's.

Roxas was fast to respond, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as Axel kissed him. Roxas promptly shoved his foot up against Axel's crotch and fled away from the bed, his hand rubbing across his lips. Then Roxas crossed his arms and glared darkly at Axel, "Don't k-kiss me! That was disgusting! I'm not gay!"

Once again, when Roxas had kicked him in the crotch, it didn't hurt, however his body reacted to how it would've had it have caused pain and he fell forward on the bed slightly. Axel grunted and turned around, looking at Roxas and smirking at him. "What? Did I steal your first kiss or something?" Axel chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck with one slender hand. "Sheesh... And here I was thinking that it'd be okay to be open with you. Though technically Roxas, kissing me makes you more of a necrophilliac than anything else." Axel chuckled behind a closed mouth and there was a wicked glimmer in his green orbs.

"But hey, you don't have to be gay to touch me!" Axel smirked. "You can be Axelsexual, if you want!"

Roxas didn't say anything, just glared at Axel with an agitated pout, a slight blush on his cheeks. He noticed that Axel began to traverse to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. Roxas watched the bathroom door for a few moments before Axel finally emerged, wearing a pair of tight black boxer shorts and a short-sleeved red shirt that was a bit low cut.

"There, this better for you, little Roxas?" Axel asked. "Maybe you'll be a little more comfortable in my presence now, and we can get down to business..." Whether Roxas took that as something sexual or not, Axel didn't really care. He was finding all of this very amusing, if a little frustrated by the fact that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Down to business?" Roxas repeated, narrowing one eye. "If you're talking about sex then no way. You'd have to tie me up and pin me down to- aah! I didn't just say that!" Roxas blushed forty shades of red all at once and covered his face with his palms and wailed quietly.

"Ooooh, is that a request?" Axel chortled, glancing about the room that he could improvise with. "Do you have any scarves or anything? Tch, you probably wouldn't."

"God...I don't even know why you want me...in that way..." Roxas murmured.

"That's what they all say," Axel said, licking his lips in a deliberate attempt to rile the boy further. "Sure you're hot, but I don't want _you_ Roxas, I want your ass. I haven't gotten anything for a whole year... And like all teenage guys - dead or not - I've got a lot of hormones running around inside me."

"Isn't your job supposed to be to make me happy?" Roxas growled.

Axel moved over to Roxas again for the third or forth time that night, and instead of attempting to molest the teen, he reached out and took Roxas's hand in his own, ice cold palms. "How can I make you happy, Roxas?" Axel purred, bringing the hand to his lips and slowly licking it slyly. "If you won't succumb to my charms?"

"You're such a faggot..." Roxas scowled, before he jerked his hand out of Axel's. "You can make me happy by not asking me for sex or anything related." The blonde rubbed at his hand absentmindedly, and Axel couldn't help but chuckle because he wondered if Roxas thought he might get some kind of disease now.

"You could make me happy by staying far away from me. Bring me ice cream, write sweet and nice sounding love letters to this girl I like, her name is Olette Fleur, and just stay out of my sight!"

"Fiiiine," Axel relented, staring forlornly at the floor. "I'll stop asking you for sex and shit, but believe me...you're missing out." Axel quirked a small grin. "Unless I wait until you fall asleep or something and then...I'm kidding!" Axel said as Roxas started to look extremely angered by this. Axel had pulled a face when Roxas mentioned the name of some girl... "Olette Fleur? Oh, she was acquaintances with Sora..."

Axel moved back towards the bed and sat down on it but with his back facing Roxas. "But don't you think that's kind of dumb? Getting someone else to write your feelings for you? It gets messy, too, especially when it's a faggot like me in control of the pen. Oh, by the way, just because I asked you, doesn't mean I'll do any of those things. Especially staying out of your sight, which is sorta impossible considering you're the one person who can see me..."

"I want her to like me okay?" Roxas went on. "And I have no idea how to write love letters and I figured you might because you were popular with girls. Jesus! I'll just do it myself and fail miserably and watch Olette laugh at me."

"Like I said," Axel addressed the boy's statement about the girls, "I was never into any of 'em, and I certainly never wrote love letters either..."

"Oh yeah... That Sora kid..." Roxas mentioned. "They made a memorial of him today. I feel kinda bad for him. You pushed him off the school roof, didn't you? That's what my friend told me."

That was typical. Sora, the cute, hyperactive freshman who was beloved by everyone that he met, getting a memorial fountain whilst Axel got nothing. Not that Axel wanted them to erect a superficial monument in 'memory' of his death anyways, but it did strike a nerve within the deceased teen. Roxas mentioned his friend had fallen prey to the gossips, and probably believed that Sora was pushed.

"Mmm..." Axel avoided the question for now, and Roxas seemed to catch on to this. Good thing he had another question.

"There's another thing I wanna know," Roxas said. "How did you die?"

The redhead rolled his green eyes and flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. There it was, the inevitable question. "Tch, your friend didn't tell you? I fell off the roof after supposedly pushing Sora," came his sulky mumble, but was followed by a sigh.

"My friend told me you jumped after Sora from guilt," Roxas explained.

Axel actually slapped his knee and laughed for a moment, "Ahaa...that's a good one. It was raining, and really slippery up there. I got into a fight with Riku and we knocked into Sora... He stumbled, went over the edge- but I caught him by his hand before he could fall... You can probably use your imagination to figure out the rest... I just hope they managed to clean the bloodstains off the courtyard."

Roxas had climbed into bed by then and had scooted up under the covers, listening to Axel as he explained the story behind the deaths of Sora and Axel. He rested his head on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling as well, "So you _did_ push Sora?"

"Let me ask you: do _you_ think that I pushed Sora?" Axel asked, tilting his head back so he could just about make Roxas out.

"Yes. I do think you pushed him," Roxas replied, looking right down at Axel. "You're the type of guy to do something like that, I can already tell. I feel bad for this Sora kid... I mean, if everybody liked him so much and he was good to everyone then he didn't deserve to die. What did you do, I wonder? Play hooky? Have sex nearly every night with some random male student? Failed your homework?"

Axel had expected a backlash like that, though not perhaps from the mouth of the kid whom he was bound to protect. It stung a little to hear Roxas judge him like that, but hey- Axel asked the question, and that was his answer.

"Something like that," Axel sighed gruffly, despite only one of those things being false. "Must be a good thing I died then, eh? But I know, it was dumb. We got into this argument about stuff that doesn't matter. Seriously, none of us realized that it was gonna be that slippery up there, or that Mr. Perfect would get in the way. If anything, _he_ killed me." Axel paused a moment to nod. "If he hadn't been there, maybe I wouldn't be stuck in this room with a frigid lame-o like you. Ah well, anything's better than floating around in a world of darkness, I suppose." Axel waved one hand casually before rolling over onto his stomach so that he was gazing straight at the boy.

"So," Axel began. "How did you wind up in this shithole?"

Roxas looked at Axel then averted his gaze so he could roll onto his side when Axel moved to stare straight at him, his gaze looking at the small window next to his bed where he could see the full moon outside. The way Roxas was laying underneath the thin covers made his body look very slender and petite, not that it already wasn't, but it was safe to say Axel got quite the lovely view of the contours of Roxas's ass beneath the bed sheets.

"I am some frigid lame-o as it is..." Roxas grumbled as he stared out the window. "I must be a lame-o 'cause not very many people like me, except this one guy, Hayner, who is just annoying... Not even my parents want me, so whatever I'm used to the names..." Roxas glanced at Axel out of the corner of his eyes and then back at the window.

"My parents sent me here...probably just to get rid of me. They're gonna get a divorce, I can tell. Both of them hate me, so they sent me away. Maybe they'll be in a better mood now that I'm gone. But whatever...at least I'm away from their constant shouting." Roxas nuzzled his pillow and continue to gaze out the window with a slightly gloomy look on his face.

The redhead listened to Roxas's words, only a little distracted by the fact he could make out the curves of the blonde's delectable backside through the sheets. He wondered if this was his purpose of him being here: to stop Roxas from being lonely. After all, the kid wasn't a barrel of laughs in terms of personality, probably because he had so little friends.

"Eh, I guess..." Axel shrugged, saying something just to say something. He shifted himself up on the bed and came to lay beside Roxas, one arm draping over the blonde's side as he spooned himself against Roxas's slender body.

"Can you _NOT_ touch me?" Roxas said with a shallow tone. "I don't like being held onto while I'm asleep! I didn't like it as a child, and I still don't like it." Roxas scooted as close as he could towards the wall, his brows narrowed as he nuzzled into the pillows again.

"I wasn't gonna do anything," Axel said, pursing his lips.

"Maybe I'll wake up...and you'll be gone..." Roxas didn't wait for Axel's response and decided to just close his eyes and go to sleep, it was so late as it was. Axel completely ignored Roxas's pleas to release him, however he remained silent, listening out for the blonde's breathing to slow right down to a gentle, peaceful rhythm. Of course, Axel couldn't sleep himself- it was physically impossible for Axel to close his eyes and drift off into the realm of dreams. Therefore, he settled upon partly watching Roxas slumber and partly trying to restrain himself from jumping the boy's bones there and then.

Sure, Axel was a faggot, a slacker, and a million other things, but he was not a rapist.

* * *

Morning came slower than Axel expected, the redhead frowning when the first beams of sunlight illuminated the room. With a slight grunt he moved away from Roxas, getting to his feet and wandering to the desk upon which Axel had put the manual where it couldn't have been in a more dangerous spot on the bed. He opened it and scanned a couple of the pages... There was nothing about exchanging your human for a new one, which meant he was stuck with Roxas.

Sighing, Axel closed the manual and placed it back on the desk and glancing back at Roxas. Then, an idea crept into his head. Surely Roxas, as a young, hot-blooded male would awaken with what most of their gender did, between his legs? Axel licked his bottom lip excitedly and took this opportunity to clamber back onto the bed and reach over to search for Roxas's lower half through the bed sheets and begin to fumble at Roxas's crotch.

Axel watched Roxas closely, seeing that the blonde's face contorted in a slightly bothered look in his sleep while Axel touched him, the blonde emitting a quiet groan in his sleep as his arousal hardened involuntarily to Axel's touch. There was no malice behind this, it was just a little wake-up call in order to (literally) rouse Roxas out of bed and get him ready to start his day! In the silence, Axel heard the quiet groan and grinned to himself, applying more pressure to the area that was hardening beneath his hand.

It was quite hot, to say the least, the redhead feeling his own member react to the idea of Roxas getting aroused in his sleep. Emerald eyes never left the boy's face, waiting for the moment when those azure orbs would snap open so that he could recoil away from the blonde and act as if he wasn't doing anything. Soon enough, Roxas's member was at a full erection beneath his boxer shorts, a very noticeable bulge pressing against the baggy material and poking a little against the bed sheets. Axel was beginning to require having his own arousal tended to, whether this was because it'd been a while or because he found Roxas's sleepy response such a turn on, he wasn't quite sure. Still, it was very enjoyable.

Roxas groaned again and finally blinked open his sleepy eyes, yawning immediately before gasping loudly and jerking up in his bed. Faster than lightning, Axel whipped his hand away and placed both hands over his chest, crossing one leg atop of the other to conceal his own bulge that was making his boxer shorts tent.

"What did you do!" Roxas shrieked, face scarlet as he felt something hard and throbbing between his legs.

"Nothin'," Axel pouted innocently. "What, you've never had a morning wood before?" His orbs focused on the boy's groin, still hidden by the blankets but quite noticeable due to the thinness of the material. "But hey, at least I didn't try anything funny, eh?"

Roxas glowered suspiciously at Axel, "This is what I get when I have a dead gay guy in my room at night!" Roxas threw the covers off him and stood up on the bed and hopped over Axel to get to the floor before he hurried to his bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"I think we've established that I'm dead and gay!" Axel called after Roxas, frowning as he received a faceful of blankets as Roxas fled to the bathroom. The redhead tied the covers, straightening out all the creases as much as he could before taking up residence upon Roxas's pillow. He heard the shower go on and he sighed, reaching down to his boxers and subtly rubbed himself through the material- he didn't want his efforts to go to waste, now did he?

Soon, he couldn't bear it for much longer- he had to do this properly. Lifting his hips off the mattress, the redhead eased his boxer shorts partway down his groin and pulled out his erection, spreading his legs as he stimulated himself with his hands. Axel kept his pleasure silent, even though Roxas probably wouldn't have heard him due to the sound of the shower. The bed did creak just a little from Axel gently writhing around. It didn't take long for Axel to come, and with a sharp, inward hiss, he shuddered as he brought himself to an orgasm, a trickle of semen spurting from his head, onto his hands and...oh shit.

There was semen all over his hand and the bed. Quickly, Axel hauled his boxer shorts back up, getting them a little dirty, then holding his hands out in front of them as if they were covered in something completely disgusting. He moved over to the bathroom door and hollered, "Hey Roxas! Where're your tissues?" He kicked it with a foot, however he didn't expect for the door to open a little bit...didn't Roxas slam it shut? Maybe the hinges were dodgy? Or maybe, he'd been blessed with magical, door-opening powers. Yeah, he liked that one better. The real question was not whether he should respect Roxas's privacy, but how desperately he wanted to cleanse himself of his own release. Unseen by all but Roxas or not, it would still be pretty icky to wander around with it on his hands all day, not to mention the fact that the rest of his clothes were still in the bathroom.

It was quite humid in there- Axel could feel the steam wafting from the shower as hot water met with cool, morning air, and whatever Roxas was washing himself with smelled really good. Shrugging his shoulders, Axel casually entered the located the roll of tissue paper, but he was transfixed on the sight of Roxas's exposed body, wet and unclothed in the shower. Roxas's entire back and sinfully round backside were on perfect view to Axel's eyes, some soap suds here and there around his body while the boy tended to his blonde head with shampoo.

Damn, Axel didn't expect to grow hard again _this_ soon. Emitting a growl, Axel began to remove the two garments that covered him, soon standing completely naked behind the blonde.

"Hey, move over," Axel announced, stepping into the shower and poking Roxas square in his lower back. The moment Roxas heard Axel's voice and then a poke in his back, Roxas did not hesitate to actually scream in absolute surprise. He whirled around and covered his member instantly.

"Fucking shit, GET OUT!" Roxas shouted. "Get out, get out, get out! The only one moving is you! Leave! Get out! Go!"

"Mmm...nahh..." Axel responded, glancing over his fingernails and then peering down at the boy who was staring down at his erection. Roxas's eyes had fallen down to Axel's groin where his eyes widened very big as he saw the sight of Axel's fully hard arousal, standing straight up as if it was pointing directly to Roxas. The blonde looked back at Axel with a look that could kill (not that it could work anyways, considering Axel was already dead) and he proceeded to slap Axel hard across the face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!"

When Roxas's hand struck him with a great deal of force, Axel flinched, wincing habitually as his cheek became red from the impact, but no pain flowed through his body. "You forgot already?" Axel quizzed, arching one scarlet brow and inching towards the boy. "Oh, I'll get out, sure. Once you admit that you like what you're seeing, that is. Don't think I didn't see you checking me out just now... Tch... Maybe I'll let you play with me if you tell the truth..."

"I don't care if you didn't feel any pain, I just wanted to slap you as hard as I could!" Roxas growled loudly. "What! What makes you think I'm gonna say you're hot? I don't _like_ what I'm seeing, I hate it! I wish it'd jump out the window and disappear!" Roxas would've crossed his arms stubbornly if he hadn't been shy and wanted to cover his genitals.

"Hey, I didn't die so I could become your punchbag," Axel scowled, his impatience growing by the second. His eyes wandered all over Roxas's body and down to his hands covering his member, and he tilted his head to the side. "You can't be that big then, can you?" He commented dryly, resorting to reserve psychology, of all things. "Oh wait..." Axel's face was suddenly dominated by a very sly grin.

"I mentioned _nothing_ about me being...'hot'. I just asked if you liked it, that's all. Obviously you don't," the male shrugged. "It's a shame, because I was going to help you write something to Olette... But now my pride's been injured..."

Roxas glared at Axel and looked extremely pissed off about this, "I'm all done with the shower, how about I just go and leave you alone, hm?" Axel stepped out of the shower, water dripping off his body and soaking the floor.

"Fine, you go get dressed," the redhead nodded slowly as Roxas sprinted out of the bathroom in hopes Axel wouldn't catch sight of his buttocks, even though Axel already had.

"Just... Don't sit on the bed!"


End file.
